Vava's Heat
by Silver The Eevee
Summary: This is Chapter one of the Adventures of Silver the Eevee. Vava belongs to /user/vavacung WARNING: Mild blood and action. Contains strait sex.


"Don't stop, faster, deeper!" Yells the voice of a female that echos threw the bathhouse. Hunched over that female is a certain Eevee. A shy Eevee he was.

His fur was the color of silver. Like the blade of a sword. His mane was as white as snow on Christmas day, His tail just as white if not even whiter. His eyes green as a emerald and just as beautiful. 2 and a half feet tall he was.

His legs bandaged and scared from battles and torture from long ago. He wheres those bandages to remind him of his mistakes, and to never forget. "Oh god, your so tight and warm." Said the Male Eevee, who goes by the name Silver.

His thrusts where slow and steady, yet powerful and caring. "Oh god Silver pound my tight cunt, pound it and prove I'm yours." The female voice yells. The female was skinny, tall, black fur. Black, like the sky at midnight. Her voice caring and soft. Like a mothers love on a cold winters night when she makes your favorite meal and piping hot coco, just right for the sip. Her fur had stripes of Red, and other shapes. Her eyes like a ruby gemstone.

She goes by the name Vava. She grips Silvers shoulders and screams his name as he pounds her soaking wet pussy. Silver leans forward and takes his lovers tongue in his mouth. Both share the kiss for several seconds till Silver pulls back.

A line of saliva connecting their mouths, that snaps after a second. "Please" Silver says blushing "Please get on all fours" He says panting. Silver pulls back and steps away, as Vava gets up of the bench of the bathhouse, steps onto the floor and gets on all fours. "Silver, fuck me like the wild animal you are."

She says with a hand between her legs, fingering her gushing tight cunt. Silver walks forward and grips his lovers hips and thrusts back into the fire. "Oh god, Yes! YES! FASTER! DEEPER!" Says Vava and she accepts Silvers inner animal. Silver's eye shut tight as he enjoys the pleasure they both share. He thrusts into the tight cunt of his lover.

Her muscles twitch and spasm at the intruder. Vavas mouth is open wide and drooling at the pleasure shes feeling. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Silver pulls all the way out leaving only the head in and slams back in. Something that made Vava go crazy when he did. "Vava I'm about to cum!" Silver said pounding into her cunt with as much force and as fast as he can muster.

"Yes cum in me! Make me your bitch!" Vava yelled as she feels Silver rich and potent seed coat her inner wall and enter her womb. Her pussy overflows with his cum and drips down to the floor and mixes with their sweat.

Silver pulls out and helps her lover up of the ground and takes her into his arms. "I'm so glad i was able to help you with your heat" He says laughing. "I'm glad you fell into my life" She laughs pointing at the hole in the ceiling. Silver blushes and looks back a hour ago. "Come back hear you bastard!" Silver yells chasing a shadowy figure on the rooftops of a small village. The figure stops in its tracks and turns towards Silver, and charges with its blood stained claws.

Silver raises his sword and jumps at the figure. They clash and swap attacks. Silver lands safely and sheaths his sword. The figure lands on its back and thrashes on the ground, screaming. It's tongue lashing out of its mouth, and then silence The beast is dead. "Well it looks like my information about my father was a lie, thats what i get for trusting a sleazy merchant" Silver says with a pissed of tone in his voice.

Silver takes a few steps and hears a crack. He looks around and the floor beneath him breaks. He falls and lands on someone. "Oh shit!" Silver says getting up and helping the stranger out. "Are you okay!" Silver says after the stranger gets up.

His eyes widen as he sees the figure in front of him. Her soaking wet breasts, her slender form. Her ruby eye's. "Yes I'm okay" she speaks. "My names Vava, I didn't catch your name" She says stepping towards him. He does his best not to stare at her body. "M-m-my names Silver, Nice to meet you Vava!" he says and at that moment he smells something.

Something fruity, tangy, sweet, and sour. He smells that she's in heat. Vava looks down and sees Silvers packing heat. Hes already erect, and rock hard. "Here let me take care of that" she says taking the sword of his back and laying it down on the floor. "And let me take care of this"

She says dropping to her knees and taking slow long licks from the base of his balls to the tip of his cock. Silver's body turns like a noodle at the incredible things she can do and collapses landing on his rear. Vava looks down, kisses his forehead licks at his neck and continues down till shes at his rock hard cock again.

She slips him a smile that makes him blush at the sight of. She looks at the shy thing and giggles, just to deep-throat him in one go. Making Silver gasp and lay on his back. Vava takes her mouth of off his cock and laps at the tip, her left hand fondled his twin orbs and her right hands between her legs as she fingers her gushing pussy, all the while sucking on the head of his cock.

Silver lays there dazed at the pleasure, his mouth wide open tongue sticking out on the right side of his mouth. Vava sucks on his right orb and plays gently with his left one with her right hand. Her left hand strokes Silvers rock hard cock.

She stops and slowly licks his shaft from the base of his balls to the tip and deep-throats him and gags when her mouth fills with his cum. She drinks the his seed while the rest flows from the sides of her mouth and drops to the ground.

"Looks like you enjoyed that" Vava says looking at Silver passed out from what she just did. After several minutes he wakes up to find Vava sitting there. His face just inches from her soaking wet pussy. Silver looks at her pussy and takes a long slow sniff of her heated sex. As he crawls over his mouth waters at her dripping cunny.

He slowly takes a lick from the bottom of her dripping wet cunt to the top, He hears Vava let out a moan, "Keep going" She moans. Silver sticks two fingers into her cunt and pumps in and out while working her clit with hes tongue simultaneously.

Pants escape Vava's lips as she holds Silver's head. He takes both thumbs as spreads her lips open lapping away at the honey dripped folds within.

Vava pants and moans as Silver continues to eat her out. Silver sticks his tongue in her folds and slowly pulls out while flicking his tongue upwards causing Vava to gasp and moan at the pleasure shes getting. Her cunt clamps down on Silvers tongue as she cums in Silver's mouth, He drinks as much of her sweet nectar as he can, most missing and lands on his cheeks and the floor beneath him.

Silver stands up and helps Vava up and says "Glad I could help" with a happy tone in his voice. "Oh but we aren't done yet" she says while walking over to a nearby bench and spreads her legs and holds her pussy open with her fingers.

Silver nods as he walks forward and leans in for a kiss. The taste of his cum and her own mixing as their tongue s dance like two ballerina's at a balled. They share the kiss for a good minute as he pulls away panting.

He gets a top of his lover and leans in kissing her neck, while simultaneously rubbing his rock hard cock, slick with her saliva, pre, and a little bit of his cum against her swollen lips. He gasps and turns her head. She never had a mate like this. To treat her like this. To take care of her needs.

Her mates usually pound her cunt and not once think of pleasuring her like her lover is currently doing. She just hopes he sticks around, to take care of her. Silver licks her left nipple. Pink and hard. Making her gasp and moan. He looks into her eyes and asks "Are you ready?" With a silent nod Silver pushes in slow and deep.

Making her gasp out in pleasure. He pulls out slowly leaving only the head in, after a few seconds he pushes it back. Enjoying the muscles Vavas womanhood is doing to his cock. His eyes staring into her s. Not blinking. Just drowning in her eyes.

After what seemed like a millennium, they both blink. Silver gets a idea. He takes his left hand and messages her left nipple while his mouth sucks eagerly at her right. Like a lioness' cubs nursing her young.

She gasp and moans grasping the bench for something to squeeze. After a minute he stops and speeds up his thrusts. Kissing her neck.

He stops as he feels her shoulders move. Her hands rest on his shoulders. Back to the present. Silver blushes and laughs. His ears twitch as he hears footsteps. Load and angry they sound. The door swings open! Standing there is a chubby Machoke.

His belly full of beer and Meat, His muscles bulge with with red and blue veins, but lack the build of the average Machoke. He doesn't work out that often. The Machoke sees the female and her lover standing there.

Silvers cock still wet and semi erect, Vava's pussy and legs still having Silver's seed on it. "You fucking whore!, I treat you like a queen and you fuck this fag behind my back!" he hisses at Vava. Silver stands there growling, low pitched growls angry at the stranger's words. "You beat me, you treat me like I'm your slave!, You are not the man I fell in love with anymore" Vava cries out. "You keep your mouth shut you whore!" he screams at her.

Silver's eyes turn a deep dark purple as he shoots a shadow ball out of his right hand, hitting the machoke in the face sending him flying back and hitting a wall, cracking it upon impact. Silver runs at his sword and unsheathes it, and says in a low angry voice "You never treat or talk to a lady like that" he says walking over to the machoke.

He cries in pain and fear when he sees the Eevee walking towards him with a long blade. He charges at Silver all four hands aiming for his neck. Silver sees a weakness and chucks the sword at him, barely missing his head and it stabs the wall behind him.

The Machoke's cheek drips blood as some lands on the floor. He freezes in fear when he sees Silver charging at him and uses Take Down, and slams his head into the Machokes. Both males head bleeds from the attack. Silver stairs into the Machokes eyes sending a chill down his spine. His eyes say "If I ever see you again I will kill you." The Machoke falls and faints.

Silver stands there blood drips on the floor from his wound. Silver walks up to a shocked and scared Vava and hugs her saying "Don't worry, he will never hurt you or beat you again" Vava hugs back and cries. "What's wrong?" Silver asks worried about her. "I-I-It's just I never had a mate that cared for me" She says her tears running down her cheeks and onto the floor.

Silver wipes the tears from her eyes and says "Well they aren't your mates then, they're slime and shouldn't have the gift of life, I mated with you and I will stay by your side" he says smiling. Vava looks at him, at his dark green eyes, and shakes her head. "No that is not needed, from the look in your eyes you got something to take care of. Do what you need to do, just be careful and come back alive" She says smiling.

Silver nods and continues his quest. The quest to make his father pay for what he did. To pay for leaving his Mother over her new Son. To pay for his fallen siblings. To pay for screwing his mother and then cheat on her. To drive his sword in his heart. Silver walks out of the bathhouse and pays for the damages he did. He doesn't expect what happens next...

To Be continued? 


End file.
